Et si ?
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella trompe Edward avec Alice depuis 6 mois. Et si en 6 mois, ses sentiments pour Edward avaient disparu ? OS. Bellice. Navrée pour la mise en page ratée.
1. Et si ?

Depuis maintenant 6 mois, Alice et Bella sont amantes. Souvent le soir, alors qu'Edward est parti chasser, la belle humaine est rejointe par celle qui avait pendant

longtemps été sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne franchisse les limites et l'embrasse un soir alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux entrain de réviser.

Leur soirée d'études c'était rapidement écourtée et cette nuit-là, Alice avait fait de Bella une femme et lui avait découvrir les joies du sexe jusque-là interdite avec Edward.

Dès lors les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient souvent à l'insu de tous pour ce qui pour Bella n'était clairement que du bon temps. Ce matin-là, alors qu'Edward avait dû

s'absenter pour se rendre à Port Angeles pour le travail, Alice avait rejoint Bella après un appel de celle-ci. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de passer l'heure écoulée à

coucher ensemble. La belle humaine, la respiration encore haletante, se redressa dans le lit.

\- Il va falloir que tu partes, Edward ne va pas tarder…

\- Et si pour une fois, on profitait un peu du moment présent et que tu restais couchée près de moi ? proposa Alice. De toute façon, Edward te prévient de tous ses

déplacements et là, il ne t'a toujours rien envoyé.

\- Je sais, fit Bella en ramassant son chemisier. Mais il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me change et tu ferais bien de faire pareil.

Alice s'étira de tous son long en râlant.

\- Tu sais Bella, quand je t'ai embrassée 6 mois de ça , je m'attendais à plus…

\- Je croyais que toi et moi, on ne faisait que baiser ? C'est ce que tu as dit l'autre soir à ton amie au téléphone.

La jolie vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire en notant une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de la jeune femme et se leva du lit pour la rejoindre

\- Tu sais bien que toi et moi c'est plus que ça, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Se trouvant derrière Bella, Alice dégagea sa nuque et y déposa un baiser.

\- Je le sens quand je te touche, je le sens quand je t'embrasse. D'ailleurs, ton rythme cardiaque vient de s'accélérer à l'instant même où j'ai posé mes lèvres dans ton

cou.

Retournant la jeune femme vers elle, Alice esquissa un sourire en voyant les pupilles dilatées de son amie.

\- C'est mes baisers qui te mettent dans cet état ou c'est parce que je suis encore nue ? Susurra Alice d'une voix rauque.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans les yeux, le portable de Bella vibra sur la table de nuit, les ramenant à la réalité.

\- Merde, pesta Bella en s'écartant.

Alice soupira à nouveau et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires.

\- C'est Edward…

\- J'ai compris, j'y vais…

\- Alice je…

Mais la belle humaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Alice avait déjà filé.

.

Longtemps plus tard, ce soir-là, Bella et Edward était assis au salon de la maison Swan et regardait tranquillement la télé. Seulement Bella semblait plus occupée par son téléphone portable, espérant un sms de la part

d'Alice.

\- Bon, fit Edward en éteignant la télé et si tu me disais ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il n'y a rien pourquoi ?

\- Tu es collée à ton portable depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Laisse tomber, fit Bella en se levant du canapé.

Passant devant le jeune homme, celui-ci la retint par le poignet.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Emportée par le moment et le faite que la maison soit vide, Bella se rua sur Edward pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et s'asseoir à califourchon sur ces genoux.

\- Bella… dit-il en rompant le baiser.

\- Chuuuutt, souffla Bella en l'embrassant à nouveaux.

Perdant rapidement le contrôle, Edward souleva la jeune femme et l'emmena à l'étage en une fraction de seconde avant de lui arracher son chemisier. Loin de la

douceur qu'elle connaissait avec Alice, Bella fut surprise par la brusquerie de son petit ami.

.

 **** Flash-back****

Des mains entrelacées, des gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce, Alice se trouvait au-dessus de Bellla et l'embrassait tendrement.

\- J'aime tellement t'entendre gémir, susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 **** Fin du Flash-back****

.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, Bella revint à la réalité alors qu'Edward commençait à défaire son pantalon.

\- Edward…fit-elle.

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, émit un long grognement qui effraya légèrement la jeune femme.

\- Edward ! fit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme se dégagea de Bella.

\- Excuse moi je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

\- Ça ne fait rien, répondit-elle en tentant péniblement de cacher sa quasi nudité avec ce qu'il restait de sa chemise.

Se levant de son lit, Bella s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain ou elle repensa à cet après-midi avec Alice.

\- Bordel, se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis en train de…

Réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire et le fait que son petit ami vampire se trouvait à côté, la jeune femme ravala ses paroles.

\- Bella ? fit Edward depuis la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ne répondant pas, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone et composa un texto

\- _" Lily, je crois qu'ils faut qu'on parle. Je passe te voir d'ici 20 minutes, bises, Bella"_

Un coup fut frappé à la porte.

\- Bella ?

\- Je sors, fit la jeune femme en saisissant un t-shirt au passage. Ouvrant la porte, Bella enfila rapidement son haut et se trouva face à la mine sombre de son petit ami.

\- De quoi parlais-tu ? fit le jeune homme lorsqu'elle passait à côté de lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as dit que tu étais en train de… répéta le jeune homme. En train de quoi, Bella ?

\- Laisse tomber veux-tu ? fit la belle humaine en regagnant sa chambre.

\- Que je laisse tomber ? Tu te moques de moi ?! En deux ans, tu as toujours été super entreprenante, j'ai toujours eu un mal fou à te repousser et la, pour une fois que je dépasse la limite, tu me repousses ?! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi Bella ?! Tu as changé depuis… je ne saurais même pas dire quand…

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre Edward …

\- Je suis prêt à tout entendre si ça me permet de comprendre ce qu'il se passe !?

.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Bella garait sa voiture devant l'appartement que louait Alice depuis peu. Grimpant les deux étages à la hâte, la jeune femme

tambourina à sa porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

\- Lily tu es la ! Il fallait que je te vois.

\- Isabella, fit la jeune femme d'une voix froide. Entre..

Laissant passer la belle humaine, celle-ci fut surprise de trouver une énorme valise dans l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça c'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurais aimé que tu restes avec moi ce matin.

\- Comment ça ? fit Bella perdue.

\- Je pars Bella.

\- Et tu vas où ?

\- En Alaska, je pars rejoindre un clan de vampires, des amis de mon père.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Mon taxi ne devrait plus tarder, fit Alice d'une voix froide.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent sans rien dire.

\- Tu sais Bella, ce matin j'aurais aimé que tu restes. Je t'aurais parlé de mes projets et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me retiennes. Finalement toi et moi, ce n'était réellement que sexuel. Quand je pense que tous les soirs, tu rejoignais Edward, ça me rend dingue !

\- Alice…

\- N'as-tu jamais réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi Isabella ?! J'ai passé des heures à te regarder dormir, des heures à te contempler sous la douche. Ces moments avec toi étaient les plus beaux de mon existence de vampire. Mais tu as préféré Edward….C'est pour cette raison que je pars, que je m'efface de ta vie.

Pendant le discours d'Alice, Bella n'avait rien dit. Le silence fut interrompu par l'interphone.

\- Oui ? Fit Alice en répondant

\- Votre taxi mademoiselle

\- Je descends.

Attrapant sa valise, Alice s'adressa à Bella

\- Adieu Isabella et merci.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la main de Bella se referma sur la poignée de la valise

\- Ne pars pas, souffle-t-elle. Reste... Reste avec moi

\- Je ne veux plus te partager avec mon frère...

\- Il n'y a pas de partage, Lily. Je suis à toi, à toi depuis le début.

Trop blessée pour lui répondre de suite, Alice posa sa valise et quitta l'appartement pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu me dois 20$ pour le taxi qui est venu pour rien.

\- Tu les auras.

\- Bella, réponds moi franchement... Est-ce que tu as ... ? Je suis incapable de prononcer ces mots...

\- Jamais, souffla Bella. Tu as été la première et il n'y a eu que toi.

\- Que moi ?

\- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu laisser Edward poser la main sur moi ? Ça aurait été comme te tromper...

\- Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Que je suis amoureuse de toi Lily.

Bien que décidé à masquer la joie sur son visage, un long grondement de bonheur s'éleva de la poitrine d'Alice malgré elle.

\- J'aime tellement quand tu grognes, avoua la jeune femme. J'aime quand tu grognes quand on fait l'amour...

Traversant la pièce, Bella s'approcha de sa belle vampire et la saisit par la taille d'un geste possessif avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi ce doute dans tes yeux ma Lily ?

\- Parce que même si je suis immortel, j'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un fantasme de ma part. Depuis le temps que je t'aime Isabella ! T imaginer dormir dans les bras de mon frère après toutes les nuits que nous

avons passé à deux... Même les vampires souffrent. Même les vampires sont jaloux.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es jalouse ?

\- Jalouse et possessive.

\- Ça tombe bien parce qu'avec toi, j'ai décidé d'être exclusive souffla Bella avant de s'emparer des lèvres de la belle vampire avec une tendresse infinie.

 ****Fin****

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Merci à Xenav, à Arya78 et à Manon pour leurs avis :D

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes mais je n'ai plus de béta attitrée ^^ Mais Arya78 s'en est occupée.

Un autre chapitre suivra peut-être en fonction du nombre de personnes qui ont apprécié :p

A bientôt peut-être !

B-swan


	2. you and me

Lentement, Alice rompit le baiser et se recula d'un pas.

\- Bella…je…

\- Chuutt, souffla Bella d'une voix douce en caressant tendrement sa joue. Fait-moi confiance, murmura-t-elle.

Inspirant profondément pour chasser ses doutes, Alice consenti à suivre Bella qui venait de lui prendre la main et l'entrainait à présent à travers les couloirs et plus précisément vers la chambre de la petite brune.

Une fois dans la pièce, Bella poussa Alice sur son lit avant de claquer la porte et de s'approcher d'elle, leurs genoux se touchant à peine. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la belle vampire, Bella retira son t-shirt avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur Alice, lui faisant face.

\- Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-elle en la tenant par les hanches.

\- C'est toi qui es belle, fit Bella en souriant avant de l'attirer vers elle dans un baiser enflammé. Rapidement, la belle humaine poussa sa vampire préférée sur le lit et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'amusa la petite brune en sentant que la jeune femme essayait de la dominer.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais quand je domine ? murmura Bella en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Mhh c'est vrai, mais là tout de suite fit Alice en se redressant. Je domine, ajouta-t-elle en usant de sa force vampirique pour inverser leurs places.

\- C'est de la triche, souffla Bella qui lâcha un gémissement sous les assauts d'Alice dans son cou. Esquissant un sourire en entendant ce son, la vampire continua sa douce torture tout en en profitant pour faire courir ses mains sur son corps avant de se redresser pour retirer elle aussi son haut. Rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements finit par suivre la même trajectoire et les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent en sous-vêtement.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Bella en regardant sa vampire.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice se releva une dernière fois pour dégrafer son soutien gorges sous les yeux de Bella qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

\- Alice ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Hum Hum ? fit celle-ci en jetant le morceau de tissu devenu inutile.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer ses sentiments à la jolie jeune femme, on tambourina à la porte de l'appartement de la vampire.

\- Alice!? Cria une voix masculine.

\- Merde ! fit Alice en se dégageant d'un bond. C'est Edward !

\- Quoi?! S'étrangla Bella alors qu'Alice se rhabillait.

Aussi vite que lui permettait sa condition humaine, Bella se rhabilla.

\- Reste là, je vais voir ce qu'il veut.

Réajustant sa tenue, Alice quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la porte d'entrée et ouvrir à son frère.

\- Edward, fit-elle alors qu'il entrait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Bella m'a quitté ce matin, lui dit-il. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien. Mentit la belle vampire.

\- Tu partais ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant une valise près de l'entrée.

\- Je ne pars plus, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle ? Je suis inquiet, elle est partie comme ça…

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Qu'elle n'éprouvait que de la tendresse pour moi, fit le vampire en se passant une main dans ces cheveux cuivrés. Que depuis le début, elle se méprenait et qu'elle était amoureuse d'une autre personne.

\- Quoi ? fit Alice. Qui ça ?

\- Toi Alice, fit Bella qui venait d'arriver au salon. Ça a toujours été toi…

Réalisant que la jeune femme se trouvait dans l'appartement de sa propre sœur, Edward réagit alors au quart de tour et sans qu'elles ne l'aient vu venir, il empoigna sa sœur et la plaqua contre le mur de l'appartement en la tenant par le cou faisant s'effriter un morceau du mur.

\- Toi, cracha Edward en lui enserrant la gorge.

\- Edward! Cria Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, fit-il avec colère. Elle a toujours été entre nous !

\- C'est faux Edward, il n'y a jamais eu personne entre nous. C'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi. Toi qui étais toujours accaparé par ton travail.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir toujours voulu t'offrir le meilleur, d'avoir voulu te couvrir de cadeau !

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas comme ça, fit Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin de millier de cadeaux, j'ai besoin de tendresse et d'attention ! Alice a su me donner tout ça !

Resserrant son étreinte sur la gorge de sa sœur, celle-ci essaya de se dégager.

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agis Edward, je sais que te tromper n'était pas la meilleure des solutions…

\- Alors c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que le soir quand je rentrais tu étais couverte de son odeur ?!

\- Oui, avoua Bella. Je t'ai trompée…

\- Depuis quand ? fit le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… c'est arrivé comme ça. Tu étais absent, Alice était là… c'est arrivé sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne le voient arriver…

Profondément blessé, le jeune homme finit par relâcher sa sœur qui se massa la gorge.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en se dégageant.

Traversant la pièce, la jolie vampire rejoignit Bella qui l'attira contre elle.

\- Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant sa gorge.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, souffla Alice avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Edward avait assisté à la scène de loin et s'en trouvait profondément blessé.

\- Ecoute Edward… commença Bella, Je sais que j'ai mal agis…

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, intervint Alice. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Bella sans que je ne le veuille. J'aurais dû m'effacer, te laisser la place…mais plus j'essayais de m'éloigner d'elle, plus mes sentiments revenait à la charge. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner, de rompre cette complicité qui naissait entre nous mais je n'ai pas pu, avoua la jolie vampire. Je te voyais absent et Bella s'en retrouvait délaissée alors j'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le pas sur ma raison.

Malgré la tension pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cet aveu de sa jolie vampire et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Remarquant la tendresse apparente entre les deux jeunes femmes, Edward fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Tu as su être la quand je ne l'étais pas, fit-il à sa sœur. Tout est de ma faute, si j'ai perdu Bella.

\- Edward.. fit la concernée.

\- Non, l'interrompit-il. Je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Si je n'avais pas laissé le travail me submerger, si j'avais offert à Bella l'attention qu'elle méritait, jamais elle ne serait allée vers toi. C'est à moi de m'effacer.

Sans laisser le temps aux deux femmes de réagir, Edward quitta l'appartement de sa sœur.

\- Edward ! fit Bella.

\- Rattrape le…, souffla Alice.

\- Qu…quoi ? S'étonna la belle humaine en regardant la vampire dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que tes sentiments pour mon frère ne sont pas très clairs, lui dit-elle avec un mince sourire avant de s'éloigner. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu lui courrais après…

\- Attend…quoi ? fit Bella sous le choc après ce qu'Alice venait de lui dire.

\- Tu tiens encore beaucoup à lui, je peux le voir dans tes yeux

Encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Bella mit quelques instants avant de suivre Alice qui retournait vers sa chambre et se laissait tomber sur son lit, tournant le dos à la porte.

\- Alice !? fit Bella en la rejoignant dans sa chambre.

\- Quoi ?

Grimpant sur le lit, Bella força la vampire à lui faire face et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu tiens encore à lui…

\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime, souffla Bella avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Alice en rompant le baiser avec un effort surhumain.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna la belle humaine. Je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi que je veux !

Alice ne put retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres et attira Bella dans un long baiser enflammé. Rapidement, l'urgence se faisant ressentir, Bella grimpa sur la petite brune sans jamais rompre le baiser et commença à la déshabiller. En peu de temps, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements.

\- J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu, fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle inversait leur position.

Alors que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle retirait son soutien à gorge, Alice vit la tendresse dans le regard de son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- Tu es tellement belle Lilly, souffla Bella en se redressant pour coller son corps au sien. Faisant courir ses mains dans son dos, Bella scella ses lèvres à celle de la petite brune tandis que celle-ci dégrafait son soutien à gorge afin de la libérer de ce morceau de tissu qui lui barrait la route. A présent à égalité, Alice embrassa la gorge de la jeune femme sans aucune retenue allant même jusqu'à le mordiller à certains endroits lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de pure envie.

\- Bella, souffla Alice d'une voix rauque. Tu me rends dingue !

Souriant, Bella s'allongea complètement sur le lit de la petite brune dans une invitation claire à aller plus loin. Alice répondit à son souhait en venant l'embrasser avec fièvre alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Rapidement, délaissant ces lèvres, Alice l'embrassa dans le cou alors que sa main droite traçait des formes imaginaires sur sa peau. Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade dans sa poitrine ce qui rendait la vampire complètement dingue. La regardant se débattre sous ses baisers, Alice mordit légèrement la jeune femme au creux de son cou.

\- Lily ! haleta Bella en rejetant la tête en arrière.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme pris elle-même la main de la vampire pour la guider ce qui amusa beaucoup cette dernière. Accédant à sa requête silencieuse, Alice posa sa main sur son pubis et l'effleura lentement alors que sa bouche se faisait joueuse et descendais lentement le long de son corps qu'elle couvrait de baiser papillon.

\- Lily, souffla Bella d'une voix suppliante faisant sourire Alice qui venait de poser un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

\- Laisse-moi savourer, murmura la belle vampire.

Écartant les jambes de la belle humaine, Alice prit son temps avant de poser un baiser sur son pubis faisant arquer le dos de Bella de surprise. Une douce chaleur consumait maintenant les deux jeunes femmes de l'intérieur, les rendant dingues.

\- S'il …s'il te plait, haleta Bella alors qu'Alice souriait de plus en plus.

Enfin, libérant la jeune femme de son supplice, Alice embrassa les lèvres de la brune et commença à la goûter. Un long soupir de délivrance s'échappa des lèvres de Bella alors que la belle vampire écartait un peu plus ces jambes pour mieux savourer son plaisir.

\- Bébé, gémit Bella.

Pour toute réponse, elle ne reçut qu'un grognement de la part de la petite brune qui s'attelait à lui faire du bien. A chaque mouvement de la langue d'Alice, Bella se tortillait de plus en plus, menaçant de déchirer les draps sous elle tant elle les griffait. Sentant l'extase monter en elle, Bella donna une légère impulsion sur l'épaule de la petite brune, lui intimant l'ordre de remonter vers elle ce que la vampire fit sans se faire prier avant de venir l'embrasser. Bella grogna de plaisir en se goûtant sur les lèvres de son amante et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et haletante.

Ancrant son regard à celui de la belle humaine, Alice remplaça sa bouche par sa main et fit lentement glisser deux doigts en elle. La respiration saccadée de Bella s'harmonisa au mouvement de la petite brune. Se sentant proche du point de non-retour et avant de perdre toute lucidité, Bella fit glisser elle aussi sa main entre les cuisses de son amante et entreprit elle aussi de la caresser. Bien que n'y étant pas obligée, la respiration d'Alice se fit elle aussi haletante.

\- Je vais... souffla Bella.

\- Je sais, murmura Alice. Fait ça avec moi, haleta-t-elle.

Sans jamais se lâcher des yeux, les deux jeunes femmes sentirent leurs orgasmes menacer de les emporter. Alors qu'elles se faisaient face, les deux amantes ne ralentirent pas leurs cadences respectives.

\- Bella! Cria Alice en venant la première.

D'un dernier mouvement, Alice fit venir à son tour la brune qui se mordait la lèvre avec ardeur.

\- Je…haleta-t-elle. Je t'aime ! Cria-t-elle emportée elle aussi par son plaisir.

Fermant les yeux le temps de redescendre, Bella senti son corps bouillonner de l'intérieur.

\- Bella ? fit Alice avec tendresse.

\- Hum Hum ? fit-elle les yeux encore fermés.

\- Tu as… ta lèvre, murmura-telle. Tu saignes.

Se figeant en se rappelant qu'elle était dans les bras d'une vampire, Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra les pupilles noires et dilatées de la petite brune.

\- Tu devrais être effrayée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Effrayée par la femme que j'aime ? murmura Bella.

Alice ne put retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres et fit doucement remonter sa main vers la bouche de la jeune femme avant d'effleurer ses lèvres pour récolter une goutte de son sang sur son pouce. Attendant un refus de la part de la jeune femme et ne voyant aucune peur dans ses yeux, Alice porta son doigt à sa bouche et goutta à son sang.

\- Délicieux, souffla Alice avec envie.

Complètement subjuguée par le geste hautement sensuel que venais de commettre la petite brune, Bella l'attrapa par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres, leurs corps nus ne faisant à présent plus qu'un.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Bella en rompant le baiser.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit Alice en posant son front contre le sien.

 ****FIN****

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Une petite review svp ?

Merci à annesopacey pour son avis, sa relecture et ses corrections :) !

Si vous êtes sage et en fonction du nombres de personnes qui ont apprécié, un nouvel épisode suivra ^^

ps: Comme anneso me l'a fait remarquer, Jasper n'est pas présent dans cet os ^^ Je l'ai tout simplement supprimé :p hahaha !


	3. amie ou amante ?

**Si vous vouliez savoir comment Alice est devenue l'amante de Bella,**

 **c'est ici que ça se passe :p Enjoy !**

 **Attention: Lemon :D**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Alice avait rejoint Bella à la maison des Swan pour aider la jeune femme à terminer son devoir de math. La petite brune se trouvait à l'étage pendant que la belle humaine était descendue répondre à un appel de son petit ami, préférant ne pas interférer dans leur relation et ne pas montrer la jalousie sur son visage, Alice s'était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Bella regagna sa chambre.

\- C'était Edward, l'informât-elle, il travaillera tard ce soir. Comme tous les soirs, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de la petite brune, Bella traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre.

\- Lily ? L'appela-t-elle.

La jolie vampire avait les yeux dans le vide, frappée par une vision.

\- Hey ? Souffla Bella inquiète en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Ce contact eut pour effet de ramener Alice à la réalité. Voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de Bella, la petite brune se releva d'un geste et la saisit à la nuque pour l'embrasser avec fougue. D'abord surprise, la belle humaine ne rompit pas le baiser et soupira contra ses lèvres avant de répondre à cette échange.

Entendant le léger gémissement de Bella, Alice perdit complétement la raison et l'attira contre elle et posa sa main droite sur ses fesses. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, se découvraient. Forcée de rompre cet échange pour permettre à la belle humaine de respirer, Alice posa son front contre le sien.

\- Désolée, murmura la petite brune. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

\- Je…souffla Bella. C'est rien…

Alice rompit le lien entre elles et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant le moindre signe de doutes ou de regrets.

\- Merde, fit-elle en croissant le regard remplit de tendresse de Bella. Ce regard eu pour effet de faire tomber les dernières barrières qu'Alice maintenait envers les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie. D'un geste, elle s'empara à nouveau de ces lèvres et grogna de bonheur en sentant la langue de Bella venir à sa rencontre.

Rapidement, la température grimpa dans la pièce, la petite brune aventura ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bella qui se laissa faire. Entièrement réceptive au caresse d'Alice, Bella ne put retenir le gémissent qui s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant ses mains fines sur sa taille. D'abord hésitante, elle posa elle aussi ses mains sur les hanches d'Alice et s'aventura à défaire son chemisier laissant apparaitre le soutient gorge noir ébène de la petite brune.

\- Doucement, souffla Alice en rompant le baiser.

\- Qu…quoi ? fit Bella perdue.

\- Tu es sure ? murmura Alice.

\- Oui, avoua Bella d'une petite voix.

Un long grognement de bonheur s'échappa de la poitrine de la petite brune ce qui fit sourire Bella.

\- J'adore quand tu grognes, avoua-t-elle.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire fondre Alice qui attira son ancienne amie à elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une fougue non dissimulée. Rapidement, Bella se retrouva sans t-shirt sous les mains de la belle vampire qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser, Alice saisit doucement Bella et la souleva pour la portée avec toute la tendresse du monde sur son lit.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent entièrement nue, Alice dominant Bella.

\- Lily… souffla la belle humaine.

\- Hum Hum ? répondit Alice qui l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Je…je n'ai

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas franchit cette étape avec son frère, Alice savait que si son cœur battait toujours, en cet instant, il aurait fait un double saut périlleux arrière dans sa poitrine. Consciente de ce que lui offrait la belle humaine, Alice vint l'embrasser avec tendresse et fit doucement glisser sa main droite entre elles.

Fauchant la virginité de Bella, Alice se sentit défaillir lorsque celle-ci lui griffa le bas du dos en gémissant. Bien que la raison l'ait quittée depuis longtemps, la petite brune se fit violence pour être la plus douce possible. Logée entre les cuisses de son ancienne amie, Alice accéléra lentement les vas et viens et s'aventura à glisser un deuxième doigt en elle.

\- Lily ! Gémit Bella.

\- Je ..je t'ai fait mal ? S'alarma la petite brune.

\- Oh non, murmura la belle humaine. Je….je, continue, gémit-elle.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Alice qui vint l'embrasser avec fougue tandis que les mains de Bella s'aventuraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'abord hésitante, elle fit revenir sa main droite vers la poitrine de la petite brune et joua avec son mamelon, faisant gémir celle-ci.

La petite brune du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas perdre la raison et maitriser ses instincts animales. Bella fut frappé par la noirceur du regard de son ancienne amie et n'en fut que plus excitée. N'y tenant plus, la petite brune posa sa bouche sur la veine palpitante de la nuque de se son amie et l'effleura du bout de ses canines acérées. Grognant d'envie, elle finit cependant par y poser ses lèvres et repoussa l'animal en elle.

Avec une fougue non dissimulée, Alice accéléra la cadence de ses vas et viens faisant gémir Bella de plus belle tandis que celle-ci, bien qu'hésitant, fit à son tour glisser sa main entre elles. D'un geste, elle pénétra à son tour son amie et gémit en sentant à quel point celle-ci la désirait.

\- Tu es trempée, souffa-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui me fait cet effet mon ange, susurra Alice à son oreille.

Bella gémit de bonheur en venant chercher la bouche de la petite brune. Rompant le baiser, Alice croisa le regard perdu de la jeune femme. Elle esquissa un sourire tendre et descendit lentement pour embrasser tout le buste de Bella sans jamais cesser ses vas et viens. Sans jamais se défaire de son sourire carnassier qui aurait dû effrayer la belle humaine, Alice descendit embrasser son ventre puis son nombril avant de se poser au niveau de son aine. Consciente de ce qui allait se passer, Bella gémit de plus belle alors que d'un geste, la petite brune écartait légèrement plus ses cuisses et aventura sa bouche sur son pubis. Les mains de Bella se perdirent dans la chevelure courte de son amante et appuya lentement sur son crâne.

Souriant contre ces lèvres, Alice comprit le message et s'attela à lui faire du bien. La langue de la petite brune se fit joueuse, jouant avec le clitoris de Bella, traçant des formes, le mordillant, le suçotant. Sentant son corps se raidir contre elle et comprenant à quel point elle était proche, Alice accéléra ses caresses alors que Bella fut frappé par l'orgasme tremblant contre le corps de son ancienne amie.

.

Longtemps plus tard, Bella était lové dans les bras d'Alice. Celle-ci avait décidé d'arrêter de compter le nombre d'orgasmes qu'elle avait donné à Bella après trois. Les mains d'Alice ne cessaient de parcourir le corps de la belle humaine qui ne put retenir son rire.

\- Tu me chatouilles ! Ria-t-elle

Alice sourit contre son épaule et y posa ses lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Bella ? fit-elle après un moment.

\- Hum hum ?

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Bella se retourna vers la petite brune.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, fit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Alice perdue.

\- Pour toute cette tendresse, toute cette fougue aussi.

\- J'en crevais d'envie tu sais ? J'ai failli dérapée, j'ai failli te mordre.

\- J'ai vu, fit Bella.

Se relevant dans le lit, la belle humaine attrapa son t-shirt.

\- Ou vas-tu ? Souffla Alice.

\- Edward ne devrait pas tarder.

La petite brune fut durement ramenée à la réalité, en effet, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait battre le cœur de son amie.

\- Ha oui…

\- Je vais me doucher.

\- Alors c'est tout ? fit Alice. Ce qu'il vient de passer, c'était…

\- Du bon temps entre deux amies qui se désiraient.

\- Alors tu ne le nie pas ? Tu le voulais ? Tu voulais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Clairement, fit Bella en enfilant son boxer.

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ces paroles, Alice fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le téléphone de Bella qui vibrait sur la table de nuit.

\- C'est Edward, l'informa-t-elle. Il sera là dans peu de temps.

\- Comment comptes-tu lui cacher ? fit Alice en cherchant ses sous-vêtements.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant qu'il ne rentre.

\- Mon odeur est partout dans ta chambre Bella ! Je veux dire, on a fait l'amour !

\- Je changerais mon lit avant qu'il ne rentre.

\- Ok… fit Alice en se rhabillant.

La petite brune fut frappée par la différence de comportements entre elles. En effet, celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer plus après avoir franchi cette étape entre elles.

\- Bon, dit-elle une fois habillée. Je vais y aller…

Espérant que la belle humaine la retienne, Alice grimpa sur l'appui de fenêtre et jeta un dernier regard vers le lit ou elles venaient se faire l'amour pour la première et surement la dernière fois.

Peu de temps après, arrivant à la villa, elle consulta son téléphone et fut surprise d'y voir un message de la belle humaine.

-" Je suis désolée d'avoir été si froide… c'était parfait, magique même. Edward sera absent demain après-midi… si tu as envie de…de passer me voir… je t'embrasse"

Alice ne put retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres. Si elle devait se contenter d'être l'amante de Bella, alors elle s'en contenterait.

 ***THE END***

* * *

 **Et voila ça fait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête ^^ Fallait que ça sorte.**

 **Le moment ou Alice porte Bella à son lit est largement inspirée de la première fois de Nicole et Waverly dans la série Wynonna Earp :p #Wayhaught**

 **Même si je sais que le couple Belice disparaît, je ne peux m'empêcher de leurs donner cette apparence en écrivant.**

 **Lacher une review si ça vous plait et peut-être à une prochaine fois** ^^


End file.
